TOW the trip to Florida
by lovexriot
Summary: This fic is placed about 4-5 yrs in the future! Ross and Rachel leave their 4 year old daughter, Emma, and their 1 year old son, Dylan, with Monica and Chandler while they take a trip to Florida! Fun! Great story!
1. Default Chapter

TOW the trip to Florida  
  
{Hey! This is my first fan-fic so sorry if you don't like it. I think it is good. Please review to tell me what you think!}  
  
[Ch 1 - Packing]  
  
Mommy, Daddy, where are you going?" A little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes poked her head through the door as both Ross and Rachel were shoving clothes into their suitcases.  
  
"Emmy?" Ross asked, wondering who was at their doorway at 5:30 AM. Emma opened the door all the way.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Rachel smiled, scooping her up into her arms. The small child stared at her, waiting for a reply. "Well, Emma, Daddy and I are going to Florida. Remember, sweetie?"  
  
"Can I come too?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up with the idea of going on a trip.  
  
"No, honey. You're going to stay here with Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler." Ross said to his four-year-old daughter.  
  
"Yay!" Emma squealed with delight. She loved spending time with her Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, Dylan's still asleep." Rachel said to her.  
  
"Ooopsie-Daisy. He's a silly-willy, huh?" she said with a smile and a quiet giggle.  
  
"Yep. Now, you need to get back into bed, missy. Let's go." She took Emma's hand and they marched quietly down the hall and back into Emma's room. Rachel tucked her in and said good-night.  
  
Rachel went back down the hall and back into her own room. She grabbed a few more shirts and jeans and things and tossed them into her suitcase.  
  
"Ross, do you really think it's okay?" she asked her husband as she continued packing.  
  
"Do I think what is okay?" he asked.  
  
"You know. Well, leaving them here. I mean, I'm worried." she told her husband and the father of her two children, Dylan aged 1 and Emma aged 4.  
  
"Don't be. I mean, come on, it's Chandler and Mon. Not a big deal, okay? It's not like leaving them with Joey." he joked as they both laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Rachel said, closing and zipping up the lid of her suitcase. "Well, I think I'm done here," his wife said with a heavy sigh. She brushed her bangs out of her face and said, "I think I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Can you get the kids up in a while and cook them breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, hon." he kissed her on her forehead and left her to take a shower. He walked down the hall and awoke Dylan. Ross held him tightly in his arms and took him back down the hall and stopped at Emma's bedroom door to check on her. Lying on the lower part of a bunk bed was Emma, curled up in the sea of blankets that covered her small body, holding a doll closely to her. Cradled in Ross's arms, Dylan wiggled and moved while cooing ever so softly, letting his father know he was hungry. His hand wrapped around the doorknob, he closed Emma's door about half way and continued downstairs into the kitchen to get food ready for his son.  
  
Soon enough, Emma walked sleepily down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy? I'm hungry!" she squealed impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, Emmy. I'm feeding Dylan right now, okay?" he said to his daughter.  
  
"Daddy! But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Just a minute, Em." Ross said.  
  
"Ugh!" she grunted, letting Ross know she was annoyed. "Daddy, I wanna have something to eat!"  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to wait!" Ross scolded her for the third time, this time with frustration in his tone.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the child, Ross set down the bottle and placed the tiny sleeping baby in the playpen. "Now can I get some breakfast?" Emma asked once again impatiently. Ross couldn't help but chuckle at her temper.  
  
Once Emma and Dylan were both fed, bathed, and dressed, Ross and Rachel packed the kids into their red mini-van along with their bags and suitcases. Rachel put Dylan in his carseat and strapped him in. With Emma in her own seat, strapped in securely by the seat belt, Rachel climbed in the passenger side and off they went.  
  
"Hey!" Chandler greeted them when he opened the door.  
  
"Uncle Chandler!" Emma screamed with delight. "Aunt Monica!"  
  
"Hey, Emma." Monica said. "Hi, Dylan" she cooed as she scooped him out of his carseat and into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Mon?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, only half listening. "Oh, that's a cute dollie you have there, Em. What's her name?"  
  
"Mon, I made you a little diaper bag, full of some things you might need, but, uh, anyway, here is the key to our apartment, you know, just in case. Oh, oh, and here's a list of numbers.." she said. She noticed that Monica wasn't listening. "Chandler, here." She handed him the key and the list of phone numbers. "It has our hotel number, the cell phone, the family doctor, things like that," she told him.  
  
Ross handed Chandler a folded-up contraption and added, "Here, this is the play-pen, okay? Dylan is in here non-stop, so just give him a toy and let him play."  
  
"Righty-O, partner," Chandler said as Ross gave him an odd look.  
  
"Well, Rach," Ross said. "I think we'd better go, we don't wanna miss our flight. Bye, you guys! Thanks again!"  
  
They all exchanged hugs and kisses and off they went.  
  
[Review please! Tell me if you like it! Comments and Suggestions are always welcome! Ch. 2 will be up soon!] 


	2. At The Airport

Ch 2 - At the Airport  
  
Ross and Rachel are standing in a long line waiting for their tickets to be checked and then head onto the plane. Finally it's their turn. "Next!" the large lady with bright red hair and a navy work suit with big brass buttons calls to them.  
  
"Hi, We need our tickets checked. We tried to board already but they told us to have them checked here." Ross said.  
  
"Mm-hmm, don't they all." she said. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Florida," the married couple said at the same time.  
  
She took the tickets from him and typed their codes into the computer. "La-dee-dee-dee-da", the lady sang as the computer was processing the information that she had just typed. "Yeah, these are fine." she told Ross. "Probably just got misprinted or something. You know, it's odd, our printers here are really old. They've been here for like over 400 years, it seems. It's like, WOAH!" she says in a screechy voice. She continues rambling on about the printers, her job, and just random crap.  
  
Rachel steps up next to Ross, "Yeah. Uh-huh." she interrupts the lady. "Look, uh, Gladys." she says as she looks at the lady's name-tag. "We really need to get going, okay? So, uh, like, do the printing thing so we can go." she says as she gestures with her hands.  
  
"Hmm." Gladys says. "Okay. Number one, no hands in the face." she says. "And number two, MAYBE I will, and MAYBE I won't."  
  
"Heee." Ross says in a squeaky voice (like he did in the episode where him and Mona make a christmas card). "We do need to go."  
  
"Okay...Hunky." the woman says, as she checks Ross out.  
  
"Look, I'm kinda confused." Rachel says, annoyed. "But, look, Miss Gladys, this man is married." She says as she grabs Ross's hand and shows the lady his wedding band. "Happily married, okay? Two kids, too."  
  
"Hah." the lady chortles to herself as she looks Rachel over. She re- prints the tickets and hands them to Ross. "Buh-bye, sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just...like..that's nasty." he says as he looks at her and then they walk off. 


	3. On the Plane

Ch. 3 - On the Plane  
  
Ross is staring out the window with headphones on and Rachel is trying to open a package of peanuts. "Ugh!" she grunts a few times as she stuggles to open the peanuts. Ross can tell it's not just the bag of airline peanuts that is bothering her. Ross takes the headset off and lays it on his neck. "Sweetie? Uh, you need some help?" he asks lovingly. "Ugh!" Rachel grunts again. "No, Ross! I need some God-damn scissors!" she says frustrated. As she once again tries to open the package, a stewardess walks by. Rachel stops her. "Um, miss? Okay, I can't open this stupid package of nuts. Can you bring me some scissors or a knife or something?" The stewardess looks frightened. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but we are not permitted to have sharp objects on the plane that could cause any harm at all to yourself or anyone else on this flight, Flight 452-B." she says informingly. "What!?" Rachel practically screams. "That's a bunch of bullshit!" Ross covers her mouth with his hand and tells her to calm down. After a few seconds, Rachel takes his hand off of her mouth and politely asks the stewardess for a scotch on the rocks and a cold beer for Ross. She also hands her the peanuts. "Here. I can't open these and now I don't want them." When the stewardess leaves, Ross asks, "Sweetheart? Baby, what's wrong?" "Look, Ross. I mean, sure I trust Monica and Chandler. It's sure not like they haven't watched the kids before, but....well...this is our first time away from them for more than a day! And, you know, it's just nerves, right, Ross?" she asks her husband. "Yup. They'll be fine. And as soon as we get to the hotel, we will give them a call and check up on them." The rest of the flight is peaceful and calm. Rachel takes a nap while Ross watches an airline movie. "Attention, we are in Florida and we are nearing the airport where you can get off. Thank you." The voice says over the intercom. Ross shakes Rachel to wake her up. They get ready to get off the plane by getting their bags overhead. When they are off the plane, they walk to the car loan booth. "Hi!" an overly happy man with a grey suit and round, black glasses greets them. "Um, hi." Rachel says to the man. "We called last night about getting a car for this week." "Okey-dokey, Well my name is Mack, the Car Man," the man jokes as he laughs particularly hard. "What is your last name?" "Gellar," the couple says in unison. "Okay, okay. Gellar.." Mack says. He looks through some papers and finally pulls one out. "Here we go!" he says to the couple. "Now you're wanting to rent what type of car?" "Uh..it doesn't matter really." "Great! Well, let's just give you the Ford Focus then. What color? We have blue, gold, red, silver, or black. Oh, no, I'm sorry, no blue. It was checked out this morning! I'm such a scatter-brain!" Mack exlaims. "Ooh, let's try gold," Rachel says. Ross agrees, "Fine by me!" The couple sign the papers and are told where the car is so they can pick it up. When they reach the car, the end up deciding to go eat lunch at a buffet called "Zally's Buffet & Grill". After lunch, they shop for a while. Exhausted, the couple finally goes back to their hotel, checks in, and unpacks. They each take a hot shower and lay down for a good night's rest.  
  
- Do you like it? Email me at Luckygirl1376@msn.com or IM me at lilsexibrunette or just review! 


End file.
